A Spooky Halloween in Ninjago
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: The ninja take Lil' Nelson trick or treating. No ships, just spoopy fluff.


***pokes head through mounds of schoolwork and unfinished stories* I'M ALIVE**

 **I hope you're well! Halloween is almost here so here we are. I'm cosplaying as Zacharie from OFF lol and I'm going trick or treating with my friends. Are you guys going trick or treating? If so, what are you dressing up as?**

 **Also, I'm going to be temporarily moderating guest reviews because I've been experiencing problems with spam. I apologize to those who actually write genuine reviews. :(**

 **I hope you like this one :D**

"Mom! Mom! Did you hear?!" comes an excited voice.

Nelson's mother smiles, setting down the book she had been reading. "What's got you so hyper today?"

"The ninja said they could take me trick-or-treating! How awesome is that?!" Nelson chirps, bouncing up and down rapidly.

She smiles. Ever since her eager little son had his little accident a few months ago, Nelson had been much more willing to go outside and play or run around whenever he could. A few months with two broken legs would do that to you. She was grateful for what the ninja had done for her son, especially since they had stepped in when times weren't looking up for the boy.

"That's great, honey. What are you going to be?" she questions.

He frowns. "I don't know yet, actually. But they said not to worry, because they'll figure something out! They always do!"

She chuckles. "I can take you shopping later on if you'd like."

"That'd be awesome! Thanks mom!"

…

"I wish we got the chance to hang with Lil' Nelson more often," Lloyd states, browsing costumes.

Cole nods. "I know, right?"

"I wish we could too, but being a ninja is hard work," Kai mutters, shuffling through a rack of costumes.

"There's so many options!" Jay whines, looking around. "What should I be?!"

"Just keeping looking, motormouth. You'll find one eventually!"

After a few more minutes of unsuccessful browsing, Zane quietly approaches a rack that is stuffed with onesies.

"Brothers, I think I know what we should dress up as," the ice ninja states, gesturing to the particular set of four.

"Zane," Kai drawls, "you're a genius! That's perfect!"

…

Nelson smiles as his mom helps him adjust his costume. "I love it, mom!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now, you behave for those nice ninja, you hear?" she scolds, frowning a little bit.

"I know, I know!" he yells, jumping around to the mirror to see his costume.

He'd found an R2-D2 costume that was on sale and his size. He finds a suitable pillow case to contain all of his future candy (those little plastic pumpkins always filled up too quickly) and races to the door before his mom can call him back.

Releasing a sigh, she pats his costume-clad head once she reaches him. "Stay safe and have fun," she states.

"I will, mom!" As she continues laying on safety rule after safety rule, Nelson groans. "You don't need to worry! The ninja are going to be there, remember?!"

"I know, I know," she sighs. "I just love you…'

"I love you too mom!" The doorbell rings, and Nelson's eyes widen. "Oh! They're here! I gotta go mom!"

Chuckling, she opens the door to reveal the six ninja standing in the doorway, four of them dressed up as…

…ninja turtles.

Kai is Raphael, Jay is Michelangelo, Zane is Donatello, and Cole is Leonardo. Nya is dressed up as Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas while Lloyd's costume looks to be from the comic Nelson loves. What was it called? Starfarer? Something like that.

"Good evening, Ms. Murakami! Is Nelson ready?" Cole questions, the hood of his Leonardo onesie pulled snugly around his head.

"Good evening, boys and Nya," she replies, "Nelson's right here! He's been so excited tonight, just…unable to stop talking about it."

The fire ninja chuckles and slaps Jay on the shoulder. "Sounds like someone we know, huh?"

"Shut up!" Jay yells.

"Hi guys!" Nelson chirps before skittering out of the house and to the sides of the ninja.

"Hey, it's Lil' Nelson!"

"What's up, squirt?!"

"Hello friend!"

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah!"

"What's up?!"

Nelson smiles and gives both Kai and Jay a high-five. "I can't wait! We're going to get so much candy!"

"I know, it's going to be awesome!" Jay squeals.

"We'll have him back by nine, Ms. Murakami! Thanks for letting him come with us!"

She smiles. "Not a problem. Have fun and be safe!"

…

Due to their hoods beings pulled up over their heads, no one really recognized the ninja. The seven chatted away the night as they stopped at house after house with their bags gradually filling up with candy.

"We hit the jackpot tonight!" Nelson yells, peering inside his swollen pillow case.

"Yeah we did! Hm, we still have an hour left of trick-or-treating. Where to next?" Kai questions. They were reaching the end of the neighborhood and were approaching a cul-de-sac.

"It's going to take about a half-hour to reach his house, just so you all know…" Nya intervenes.

"Noted. What if we take a shortcut through the back roads and hit the houses back there?" Lloyd questions.

"Why don't we just go back the way we came?! You know how shortcuts end up in horror movies!" Jay shouts, eyes widening.

"As long as we follow the rules, we'll be okay," Nya says.

"…Rules?" Cole questions.

"No splitting up. No saying ominous things. No investigating strange noises," the water ninja lists. Kai frowns, remembering Nya's odd obsession with horror.

"I mean, if it'll maximize the amount of candy we get, then it'll be worth the risks…" Lloyd drawls, cradling his bag of candy.

"True," Nelson states. "Plus, we're the best fighters in Ninjago! What do we have to worry about?!"

"Fine. To the shortcut we go!"

…

"Here, Cole can go across first and then Nelson can jump."

The group of seven is standing at the base of a creek, its water rushing. Cole hops across the creek, his long legs easily able to accomplish the task.

"Okay, here we go. You ready?" Cole questions. Nelson nods before taking a step back and running forward, hopping at the last second. The earth ninja catches the boy and slings him onto his back, agreeing to hold Nelson's candy.

"Alright, everyone else over!" Cole announces, stepping back. Kai goes, then Nya, Jay, Zane, and then Lloyd.

"Let's rock!"

The group trudges through the field, eyeing the lights of the quieter part of the neighborhood ahead of them. There are only a few houses willing to give candy, but according to Lloyd it was better they risk injury and/or serious harm than miss out on more candy. Once they manage to make their way through that neighborhood, they find that they're back on Nelson's street.

"Well, that went better than expected," Kai states.

"Looks like we're not in a horror movie after all."

"We made good timing, though," Zane points out, signaling that it's eight fifty-three.

"Huh, that's funny. Anyway," Cole grins, "since we have extra time, let's trade candy!"

 **Lil' Nelson needs more love. I had fun writing him.**

 **Ok...so I've been chipping away at the 30 Day O/S Challenge along with another oneshot. Should be up soon but no promises.**

 **I hope you all have safe and happy Halloween!**


End file.
